Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrophotographic photoconductor, and more particularly to an electrophotographic photoconductor comprising a specific hydroquinone compound, which is free from the rise of the residual potential even after repeated charging and exposing to light thereof for an extended period of time and exhibits highly stable chargeability.